Aprendiendo a Amarte crossover SxI
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: La Familia Taisho esta decidida a crear un imperio pero para logarlo necesita entablar una relacion estrecha con los gatos Uchiha ¿que pasara cuando el unico inconveniente es la condición establecida que por ninguna de las 2 partes es aceptado?
1. Prologo

Aprendiendo a Amarte

_(Sesshomaru x Itachi)_

_**Skyrus no Danna**_

_**La sombra de la muerte**_

Prologo…

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y como era costumbre, Uchiha Fugaku, dueño de las empresas Uchiha en Tokio se encontraba en una importante junta de negocios con uno de los empresarios más importantes en Hokkaido el Señor Inutaisho.

Ambos hombres de gran poder y dueños de empresas gemelas en todos los sentidos empresariales, tenían una discusión acerca del futuro de sus empresas; querían un imperio, en eso concordaban, a pesar de sus diferentes naturalezas y por supuesto la rivalidad que se sabía había entre perros y gatos, o lo que era igual, sus dos familias; pero el problema radicaba que no había manera de lograr esto, conocían los beneficios de hacer una sociedad con ambas empresas, pero si el arreglo no llegaba pronto, esto estaría perdido.

Llevaban exactamente 12 horas intentando llegar a un acuerdo y lo que había comenzado como una junta normal de negocios que constituía de 7 inversionistas de cada empresa y sus despectivos lideres, había terminado en la oficina privada de Uchiha con un par de whiskys y los dos líderes empresariales de cada empresa.

-Pues como veo las cosas Uchiha-san esto no tiene ningún arreglo. –hablo Taisho bebiendo un sorbo de su whiskey.

-Eso es lo que parece, Taisho-san. –afirmo Uchiha con un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro mientras sus orejas se flexionaban un poco. –No habrá otra manera más que simplemente seguir igual que hasta el momento. –dijo al reclinar su silla y apretar el puente de su nariz.

-Eso me temo. –Dijo Taisho bebiendo un segundo sorbo de su whiskey y paseando la mirada por el estudio de Uchiha deteniendo su infinito recorrido en una fotografía en su escritorio donde una mujer, claramente la esposa de Uchiha abrazaba a dos muchachos uno de 11 y el otro claramente de 16.

Taisho pensó por un momento, era arriesgado pero conociendo las circunstancias no había otra manera, ya encontraría como dejarle en claro a su esposa la situación.

-¿Y…que piensa de una boda arreglada? –pregunto levantando lentamente la mirada de la fotografía. Fugaku alzo las orejas claramente prestando atención por la sugerida propuesta de Inutaisho.

-¿Una boda arreglada dice? –pregunto meditando un poco antes de beber un largo sorbo de su whiskey. –La propuesta es tentadora, pero existe un problema Taisho-san. –Dijo entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolos frente a su rostro. –Yo no tengo hijas, y por lo que tengo entendido, usted tampoco. –afirmo mirando intensamente a Taisho.

-Y está en lo correcto. –afirmo Taisho bebiendo su whiskey y cerrando los ojos. –Estoy abierto a sugerencias, ¿Qué propone, Fugaku? –pregunto calmado y regresando la mirada a Uchiha.

Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio meditando los pros y contras de la propuesta, si era esa la única manera habría que hacerla, esto era solo negocio, nada más, ambos líderes de clan lo sabían, así que esto no tenía importancia alguna, pero de cualquier manera, debía preguntar.

-¿Tiene usted algún problema con el _matrimonio homosexual_? –pregunto mirándole interrogante y serio.

-En lo absoluto. –afirmo Taisho con una imperceptible sonrisa. -¿Y usted, Uchiha-san?

-Ninguno. –respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Solo una pregunta… ¿Cuándo quiere comenzar los preparativos de la boda? –pregunto Inutaisho sarcásticamente interesado.

Ambos hombres se miraron y con una sonrisa comenzaron a reír antes de estrechar sus manos. Esto era solo negocio para ambos, nada más, así se manejaba el mundo o por lo menos el mundo de los negocios, su mundo.

* * *

*****_**Matrimonio homosexual:**_ se refiere al matrimonio entre un mismo sexo.

Bueno a todo lector que haya leido esto...bueno x algo son lectores U¬¬ espero les haya gustado, y sino bueeeeno se aseptan criticas des/cons tructivas que pasen bonito 31 de diciembre y nos leemos en el capitulo 1!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Noticia

**_¡¡¡Hello!!! Bueno capitulo uno arriva, espero les guste que se la pasen estupendo hoy 31 de diciembre y bueeno no olviden decirme que tal les parece la historia hasta ahorita para yo darme cuenta en que necesito improvisar n.n ¡¡Bye bye!! _**

**_Encuanto al disclamer ya saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y Rumuko Takahashi pero la trama es miaaaaaaaa asi que no la roben ¬¬_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 1: Noticia…_**

Varias horas más tarde, Fugaku entro por la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha, su rostro notablemente distinto, se veía…contento nada normal en el, lo que llamo la atención de todos los miembros de su familia, inclusive de su hermano, Madara que al parecer se veía interrogante ante el cambio de su hermano.

-¿Cuñada, sucede algo? –pregunto acercándose a su preocupada cuñada que miraba interrogante a su esposo.

-No tengo idea, pero, me supongo pronto lo sabremos. –comento Mikoto hablando en susurros al conocer el comportamiento tan inusual de su esposo.

-Pues conociéndolo, no es nada bueno lo que nos dirá, tal vez sea mejor no conocerlo. –Dijo Madara mirando hacia donde su hermano había ido, su estudio.

Exactamente tras transcurridos quince minutos Fugaku se hizo presente llamando la atención de su aterrada familia o al menos de los que estaban presentes en ese momento, es decir, Mikoto y Madara.

-Mikoto, ¿cuando llegan los muchachos? tengo algo importante que decirles y necesito que todos estén presentes. – pregunto Fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah no han de tardar, querido. –respondió Mikoto sentándose en el sillón y simulando una pacifica lectura.

-Ya veo, ya veo… por favor llámenme cuando lleguen esto no puede esperar, no, no puede ¡¡claro que no!! –dijo Fugaku actuando aun más extraño para su familia.

Tiempo después, aproximadamente media hora tres jóvenes de cabello negro en distintos peinados entraron corriendo todos sin excepción con sus colitas erizadas y el aliento faltante.

-¡¡Hay por dios casi no la libramos!! – Comento Obito uno de los más jóvenes del grupo.

-¡ya lo creo, maldición casi nos atrapan! –Grito Sasuke mirando a su primo Obito sentado en el piso de la entrada.

-Pero logramos escapar, así que no se preocupen, estaremos bien. –Dijo Shisui, uno de los mayores mirando a su primo y hermano discutir.

-Hai. –respondieron ambos menores al mismo tiempo antes de mirar al único que no había hablado.

-¿Tobi…que te sucede? –pregunto Sasuke mirando a su primo.

-¿Nii-san? –pregunto Obito mirando a Tobi que temblaba y parecía no ver a ningún lado.

-C…Creo que perdimos a Itachi-san…-dijo con la voz llena de miedo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH MI NII-SAN NO ESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Sasuke mas que desesperado al igual que sus primos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY POR DIOS OJI-SAMA ME VA A MATAR SI ITACHI NO APARECE EN UNA SOLA PIESA!!!!!!! –grito Shisui antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo seguido de sus hermanos y primo.

Nada lejos del lugar, un grupo de muchachos de cabello negro y plateado, los chicos de la familia Taisho rodeaban un árbol al que peleaban por subir donde claramente estaba Itachi asustado y al borde de la lagrima.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey ya déjenlo en paz!!!!!!!!!! –grito Shisui poniéndose frente a sus hermanos y su primo.

-¡¡Mira quienes están de regreso, los cobardes Uchiha!! –grito un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Hai, hai, parece que regresaron por el cobarde del árbol, Koga. –Dijo Ginta mirando a los muchachos que aunque muertos de miedo no retrocedían.

-¿Oigan les falta mucho? –Pregunto Hakkaku mirando a sus primos con una faceta aburrida. Mientras vigilaba a Ayame y a Inuyasha, los más pequeños del clan que contaban con 12 años cada quien.

-¡¿No fastidies Hakkaku, siempre te comportas así con estos tipos que te sucede?! –pregunto Koga mirando a su primo que solo le dio el avión y miro a los pequeños que también se aburrían. -¡Oye mírame cuando te hablo! –grito colérico.

Aprovechando toda la confusión Itachi hizo aman de sus dotes felinos y salto del árbol a donde se encontraban sus familiares y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron con sus primos a la espalda y su hermano prensado de su colita.

Finalmente tras un largo maratón por sus vidas llegaron por segunda vez a la mansión Uchiha esta vez todos a salvo y con el corazón apunto de salírseles.

-¡¡Oh muchachos finalmente llegan!! –Dijo feliz Fugaku saliendo de la cocina con un gran sándwich de pavo y un jugo de naranja. – ¡Suban y refrésquense un poco, que debo darles una noticia fascinante a todos! –dijo antes de retirarse a su estudio privado dejando a los cinco muchachos más que extrañados y sorprendidos.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Fugaku-ojisan estaba sonriendo? –pregunto Shisui parpadeando lentamente.

-No…creo que si estaba sonriendo. –dijo Itachi alzando una ceja.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Finalmente ojisan es feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Tobi antes de correr escaleras arriba.

-Jamás entenderé porque Tobi se comporta así. –dijo apenado Obito antes de ponerse de pie y caminar escaleras arriba seguido por Sasuke y Shisui.

-Yo los alcanzo en un momento. –Dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie y quitándose los zapatos antes de caminar al estudio de su padre.

******

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente siendo el sonido de ser cerrada el único producido por ella. Inutaisho hablaba en ese momento por teléfono y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se dio la vuelta y su rostro se ilumino notablemente al tener enfrente a quien quería ver.

-¡Sesshomaru! Siéntate por favor. –Dijo antes de poner su atención a l teléfono. –Renkotsu te llamo después para discutir esto. –Dijo antes de colgar. – ¡Sesshomaru, hijo me alegra verte en verdad!

-Padre sin rodeos. Debo hacer un informe para mañana y no tengo tiempo que perder, ¿para que me mando llamar? –pregunto Sesshomaru sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre y descansando la barbilla en su mano derecha.

-Vaya, Sesshomaru cuanto has crecido, ahora ya tienes 19… –dijo antes de suspirar y levantar una fotografía en su escritorio donde Sesshomaru salía de 4 años tomando un baño con su progenitor. –El tiempo transcurre tan rápido, hace unos años usabas pañales y te bañabas conmigo y tu patito Juan, ¡¡oh qué tiempos aquellos!! –Dijo poniéndose emotivo y colmando la paciencia de su hijo.

-Padre, si solo me ha llamado aquí para ponerme en ridículo creo que me retiro, necesito terminar ese informe hoy mismo así que. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

-¡¡¡No Sesshomaru solo recordaba viejos momentos!!! –Se apresuro a decir Inutaisho deteniendo a su hijo que se veía fastidiado. –Jeje, de lo que te quería hablar es del futuro de la empresa. –dijo ofreciendo el asiento para Sesshomaru que sin no tener otro remedio se sentó una vez más. –Veras Sesshomaru como ya te lo había comentado, quiero hacer una alianza con la familia Uchiha. –dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Si ya me lo habías comentado padre. –dijo aburrido Sesshomaru mirando su reloj.

-¡¡Si pues bueno te diré que finalmente lo he logrado!! –dijo alegremente Inutaisho festejando en su silla y lanzando confeti antes de mirar a Sesshomaru y su expresión de aburrimiento con una ceja levantada lo que le hizo retomar la compostura.

-Dígame que no me hizo volar desde Hokkaido para esto padre. –dijo Sesshomaru con una voz calmada y aburrida.

-Jajaja claro que no, para lo que te llame hijo mío del alma y mis entrañas…-dijo tomando la mano de Sesshomaru y poniendo su mejor cara –Es para decirte que la única manera en que logre este cometido…es con una boda. –dijo como si no se tratara de nada.

-En otras palabras me comprometiste de nuevo con alguna tipa extraña a la cual no conoceré porque no me casare. –dijo Sesshomaru retrayendo su mano de las de su padre.

-…Bueno digamos que es algo así…como tú sabes la familia Uchiha tiene puros herederos varones y…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Sesshomaru que solo lo miro con fastidio.

-…Me comprometiste con un varón… -dijo con un tono de fastidio y 'ya decía yo que actuabas extraño'.

-Prácticamente…si. –Dijo y antes de que Sesshomaru se pudiera poner de pie lo apunto con un bolígrafo –Y esta vez Sesshomaru va enserio, necesito que te cases con este muchacho, esta boda es el boleto para que el imperio del que te hable desde que naciste se realice, ¡¿me entiendes!? –dijo logrando fastidiar a su hijo que se sentó de nuevo esta vez mas molesto que las anteriores.

-¿Eso son solo negocios no es verdad? –pregunto mirando a su padre que finalmente retiro la pluma de su nariz. – ¿Significa que no tengo porque comportarme meloso ni nada por el estilo no es verdad? –pregunto aburrido y apoyándose en su rodilla con el cuerpo hacia enfrente.

-Precisamente, solo es para que exista una apariencia, puedes seguir con tu vida solitaria de siempre solo que él vivirá contigo, es decir legalmente son pareja pero…no tienen que actuar como tal en público, tu por tu lado y el por el suyo. –dijo haciendo una simulación con sus plumas.

-Bien ¿pero quien es el novio aquí? –pregunto resignado.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo Sesshomaru, es menor que tu por 3 años, el tiene 16 añitos 'está en su punto' –dijo Inutaisho mirando a Sesshomaru con cara de pervertido.

-Padre, estás enfermo, tiene la edad de Koga ¿cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? –dijo algo molesto.

-Si puede ser pero el caso es que tú eres el novio. –dijo carraspeando la garganta mientras le entregaba una carpeta a Sesshomaru.

-Dígame ¿qué es esto? –pregunto abriendo la carpeta.

-Es la información de tu 'novia' –dijo antes de echarse a reír. –hay que gracioso suena eso. –dijo al limpiarse una lagrima. –Como el novio tienes derecho a saber cómo es que hace y esas cosas, espero lo sepas apreciar, me tomo 2 horas de piedra papel o tijera ganar que fueras el novio. –dijo antes de reclinarse en su silla.

******

-Bueno ya que finalmente los tengo a todos reunidos. –dijo Fugaku manteniendo a Itachi a su lado y abrazado lo cual a todos tenía preocupados más que nada porque Itachi intentaba zafarse al saber que esto le involucraba a él y a su padre, lo cual jamás pintaba nada bueno. –Quiero darles la noticia que los hermanos Uchiha han estado esperando…bueno Madara no ¡pero yo sí! ¡¡¡Finalmente he logrado la alianza de las empresas Uchiha con las empresas Taisho!!! –dijo recibiendo aplausos de parte de todos, que a pesar de la confusión aplaudieron.

-¿Pero? –pregunto Itachi finalmente zafándose de su padre.

-¡Pero para poder lograrlo, hubo que llegar a un acuerdo! –dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Hay no… ¿y ahora a cuantas acciones perdiste hermano? –pregunto Madara suspirando. –Te he dicho que apostando la empresa no vas a lograr nada, serás bueno en póquer pero aun así, no es bueno nos llevaras a la bancarrota. –dijo haciendo ademan con sus manos a lo que todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Carraspeando la garganta Fugaku abrió los ojos y levanto las orejas antes de sonreír de nuevo lo que a todos puso de nervios y mirar a Itachi lo que los puso de aun más de nervios.

-El arreglo fue…que Itachi, nuestro pequeño bebe de 16 añitos –dijo tomando a Itachi del cuello y estrechándolo como a un peluche. –Se case con un Taisho. –dijo esperando una reacción de su familia siendo solo el refresco de Tobi lo que se escucho al caer al piso.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué????????? –pregunto Itachi totalmente espantado. -¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ME VENDISTE A LOS PERROS DE TAISHO???????????? –pregunto alejándose de su padre y quedando detrás de Madara que se había puesto de pie finalmente.

-¡¿¡Hermano pero cómo pudiste hacer eso!?! ¡¡Está bien que Itachi sea la vergüenza de la familia al no querer hacerse cargo de la empresa pero no es para que lo trates como un objeto!! –dijo antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Itachi.

-¡¡NO SOY VERGÜENZA!!

-Volviendo al tema principal, Fugaku no crees que tomaste una decisión presipitada? –pregunto Mikoto a lo que Fugaku negó con la cabeza.

-Itachi tiene edad a demás ya hable con Inutaisho... –dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Madara.

-¡¡¡POR DIOS YA LO LLAMA POR SU NOMBRE SIGNIFICA QUE ESTO ES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE PENSE!!!

-Como decida…ya hable con Inutaisho, si se casan no habrá ningún problema con el futuro de la empresa. Se crearía un imperio entre ambas y ya- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Madara de nuevo.

-¡¡¡¡POR DIOS Y APLASTARIAMOS A LA COMPETENCIA Y FUGAKU NO ARRIESGARIA LA EMPRESA EN SUS TONTOS JUEGUITOS DE POQUER!!!!!! –dijo a lo que todos parecieron contentos y comenzaron a retirarse dándole poca importancia al resto de las cosas dejando a Fugaku solo con Itachi.

-¡¿¡Como odio que no me respeten…soy la cabeza del clan porque no me dan ni 15 minutos!?! –pregunto mirando al cielo antes de darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba a su lado. -¿Sigues aquí? –pregunto mirando a Itachi que lo veía con enojo.

-Me supongo…que ahora que ya me comprometiste de otra no me queda.

-No –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿…Y por lo menos puedo saber el nombre de la novia? –pregunto apretando el puente de su nariz.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Fugaku antes de caminar a su estudio –Su nombre es Itachi. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿¡QUÉ!?! –pregunto Itachi antes de seguir a su padre. -¿¡Como que se llama Itachi?! ¡¡¡Pero ese es mi nombre!!!

-¡Exacto! –dijo Fugaku buscando un libro en su estante mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro. –Acordamos en que serás la novia.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?!?!?!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero yo no puedo ser la novia!!!!!!!!! ¡¡NO SOY MUJER!! –dijo sintiendo miedo por dicho por su padre y la situación.

-Si…pero Sesshomaru tampoco, es más grande que tu y…a demás perdí en un juego de piedra, papel o tijera con Inutaisho y te toco ser la novia. –dijo antes de entregarle un libro de cocina a Itachi y uno de novias. –Ahora te sugiero aprendas a cocinar y escojas tu vestido porque te casas en dos semanas. –dijo antes de sacar a Itachi de su estudio y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-… ¡¿Eh?! –fue todo lo que logro articular Itachi ante tal noticia, no cabía duda, Su padre sí que era un hombre de negocios, nada lo detenía para alcanzar sus objetivos.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparativos

**_¡¡¡Hello!!! Bueno capitulo 2 arriva!!!!!!!!!!!!! nwn Espero les guste XD y k me dejen comentarios a serca d k tal les parece bueno me voy nos vemos!!!!!!!!_**

**_Encuanto al disclamer ya saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y Rumuko Takahashi pero la trama es miaaaaaaaa asi que no la roben ¬¬_**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Preparativos…

Habían transcurrido cinco días desde la noticia de la boda a ambas familias y como era costumbre los preparativos no se hicieron esperar mucho. Mikoto e Izayoi madres de los novios se decidieron juntar para ver el lugar de la boda, los arreglos y las decoraciones de la iglesia y por su puesto el diseño de las invitaciones. Y como una costumbre era que la novia estuviera presente en todo esto, Itachi las acompañaba quisiera o no.

-Bueno veamos…- dijo Mikoto mirando una pequeña lista de 6 metros donde tenía anotado lo que necesitarían para la boda. –La iglesia ya fue reservada, la recepción será en el hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo y nos falta la comida.

-Muy bien vayamos a la casa y preguntémosle a los muchachos que se les antoja más para el banquete. –dijo animada Izayoi juntando las palmas y sonriendo.

-Ahm madre ¿pero que no normalmente las ceremonias se llevan a cabo en un templo shinto? –pregunto Itachi sin comprender nada.

-Sí, pero se me hace más entretenida una boda estilo occidental aunque… ¿crees que sea demasiado exuberante? Creo que habrá que mandar traer a un sacerdote de occidente. –Pregunto Mikoto mirando a Izayoi de pie a su lado.

-Nah, a los muchachos no les importara, a demás, recuerda que Itachi-kun aun tiene 16 y para una boda shinto necesitaríamos un _**Konin Yoken Gubi Shōmeisho **_y eso tomaría demasiado tiempo más exactamente 2 años hasta que cumpla los 18 a demás del tiempo en el que nos expiden el certificado y ahí mejor así lo dejamos, ¿no? –pregunto Izayoi mirando a Mikoto con una sonrisa que denotaba lo tedioso que le parecían los tramites.

Mikoto asintió en silencio y continúo con lo que hacía antes de la interrupción de Itachi. Miro su lista y palomeo un par de cosas en ella antes de levantar la vista rotundamente asustada y miro a Izayoi antes de mostrarle algo en el papel que también le hizo asustarse un poco de la impresión.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede? –pregunto Itachi mirando a su madre y a Izayoi mas que aburrido.

-¡¡No, no puedes no hay tiempo debemos regresar a la mansión lo antes posible, olvide los catálogos de invitaciones ahí y cierran a las 4:00 pm y ya son las 3:00 pm!! –Dijo Mikoto tomando a Itachi de la mano y salir corriendo con Izayoi a su lado.

******

En la mansión Uchiha, sucedía algo parecido a lo que las madres hacían, solo que la diferencia era que, a los padres les tocaba escoger la manera en cómo se despedirían de los novios, el libro de firmas y los regalos de bodas.

-Bueno veamos, tenemos uno con encajesitos y está este blanco…-dijo Madara sosteniendo un catalogo abierto del libro de firmas en sus manos y mirando a los padres de los novios mirándolo nada encantados. –¡¡Bueno si no les gusta entonces vayan ustedes y escójanlo!! En primera les tocaba a ustedes yo ya hice todo lo demás. –Dijo molesto y dejando el catalogo sobre los otros en una mesita de te frente a ambos hombres antes de irse indignado.

-Hay por dios que fastidio es esto de ver los catálogos. –Dijo Inutaisho tomando uno de ellos y mirándolo aburrido.

-Vaya que lo es, yo no sirvo para esto, ni siquiera se escoger si fondo blanco o rojo para las fotos, es decir ¿cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto Fugaku mirando los fondos para las fotografías que cargaba en ambas manos.

-No lo sé, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre si tiene encaje y es blanco o azul con florecitas? –pregunto Inutaisho mostrándole la foto a Fugaku que mantenía sus orejas realmente bajas por el estrés. ¡¡Oh conozco una mejor manera de hacer esto!! –dijo antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar un numero a toda velocidad.

//¿Diga?// -pregunto aburrido desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¡Sesshomaru necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la mansión Uchiha, necesitamos tu opinión en un par de cosas!! –dijo Inutaisho observando al teléfono como si esperara hiciera algo extraordinario.

//Te dije que no me llamaras para idioteces de ese tipo. // -respondió Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No te estoy preguntando, que vengas y punto es TU boda y TU nos ayudaras a escoger si es con o sin encaje el libro de firmas…y el fondo para la foto. –dijo Inutaisho mirando los catálogos.

//…¿y a mí que me importa el fondo de una fotografía y los encajes de un libro?// -pregunto Sesshomaru aun con su mismo tono aburrido que empleaba para hablar con su padre.

-Pues no se…¡¡pero te vienes porque te vienes!! Te daré la dirección –dijo antes de mirar a Fugaku y esperar la dirección porque no se la sabia.

******

-¡¡Madre ya vasta puedes entrar por los catálogos tu sola!! –dijo Itachi sintiéndose ridiculizado al verse arrastrado hasta el frente de la casa por su madre e Izayoi.

-Es que…no recuerdo donde los deje y será mejor que me ayudes a buscarlos si no es mucha molestia claro porque si no puedo encontrarlos a tiempo…tú tendrás que hacer todo solo. –dijo amenazando a Itachi antes de abrir la puerta y entrar corriendo seguida de Izayoi.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vamos Itachi-kun hay que encontrar los catálogos!!!!!!! –dijo Izayoi desde el segundo piso.

-Ya voy…-dijo fastidiado antes de entrar y ver a su padre junto con unos desconocidos en la sala. –Buenas tardes. –dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de acercarse a su padre y recibir un par de lametones en la frente de su parte.

-¿Itachi donde estaban? Cuando desperté solo encontré una nota de tu madre. –Dijo Fugaku haciendo un ademan a su hijo para que se sentara a sus pies.

-Pues la verdad creo que en el centro cuando desperté yo ya estaba en una banca de una tienda y mi madre no sé dónde. – respondo bajando las orejas y mirando a su padre. –Oto-san ¿porque me arrastra a estas cosas? –pregunto al borde de la lagrima.

-No lo sé, pero necesito tu opinión. –Respondió Fugaku levantando unas fotografías e ignorando a su hijo. – ¿Rojo o blanco?

-¿…y eso para qué es? –pregunto Itachi mirando los fondos con desgane.

-Ah pues según para la foto del libro pero yo qué demonios voy a saber de eso tu madre dijo que escogiera uno pero como no me decido decide tú. –Dijo Fugaku entregándole los fondos a Itachi.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Itachi mirando ambos y bajando las orejas.

-¿Ahora entiendes el estrés en el que estamos? –pregunto Fugaku bebiendo un poco de whiskey. –Ah pero que modales los míos, Itachi estos son Taisho-san y Taisho-kun. –dijo mirando a Inutaisho mostrando los catálogos a Sesshomaru que veía indiferente por la ventana ignorando totalmente a su padre.

-Ah, buenas tardes. –dijo Itachi mirando a los invitados antes de bajar la mirada y darle el rojo a su padre. –No sé cual libro hayan escogido pero… creo que el rojo se vería más original. –dijo antes de ponerse de pie. –Debo irme, oka-san está buscando los catálogos de las invitaciones ¿no las has visto? –pregunto mirando a su padre.

-Pues no, creo que los dejo en la cocina. –Respondió Fugaku bebiendo whiskey. –Fíjate sobre el refrigerador, siempre pone todo ahí.

-Ah…claro pero ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? –pregunto Itachi mirando a su padre. –Es que no alcanzo hasta haya. –dijo bajando la mirada al piso y bajando las orejitas.

-Por dios Itachi usa una silla. –dijo Fugaku algo molesto por las niñerías de su hijo.

-Si padre. –dijo antes de caminar a la cocina arrastrando una silla consigo.

-¿Itachi, los encontraste? –pregunto Fugaku aun sin moverse de su asiento.

-No alcanzo.

-Maldita sea. –susurro antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a donde estaba Itachi y darle los catálogos de mala manera. –¡¡No puedes ni comportarte cuando tu prometido y su padre están presentes!! –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Disculpe. –susurro Itachi bajando las orejas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible Itachi?! A tus 16 te comportas como un crio todavía, ¡¿que no te das cuenta?! ¡¡¡Tu boda está prácticamente a una semana, compórtate como un hombre, ya no eres un niño entiende eso!!! –grito molesto Fugaku

-H-hai…-susurraba una y otra vez ante los regaños de su padre mientras abrazaba los catálogos y agachaba la cabeza sintiéndose miserable.

-¡¡Deja de decir si a todo lo que digo Itachi, no me estas poniendo ni siquiera un poco de atención!! –grito Fugaku tomando a Itachi de un hombro.

-¡¡¡¡YA VASTA!!!! ¡¡¡ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR CUMPLIR CON LO QUE ME PIDES!!! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?! Yo no me quería casar, ¡¡¡no quiero!!! Ni siquiera he terminado la preparatoria ¿¡Que no lo ves?! Y aun así me vendiste, me vendiste a unos desconocidos ¡¿y para qué?! ¡¡Para hacerte más rico!! –dijo Itachi llorando y mirando a su padre dolido.

Fugaku no dijo nada y solo propino dos golpes con mano abierta al rostro de Itachi quien solo le miro con desprecio y siguió llorando soportando la mirada gélida de su padre, sin emociones y sin importar nada que no fuera de su propio interés.

-Aun así te vas a casar, el 24 de noviembre de este año se llevara a cabo tu boda y te guste o no…vas a hacerlo, aquí no tienes opinión los negocios son así, y solo te queda aguantarte porque mientras las decisiones las tome yo, tu cierras la boca y asientes en silencio. –Dijo su vos fría y tranquila como el agua de un estanque en invierno – ¡¿Entendiste?! –pregunto alzando la voz un poco haciendo que Itachi se ahorrara sus palabras y aun llorando bajara la cabeza y asintiera en silencio. –Lárgate de aquí, no me apetece verte si te vas a comportar como un crio. –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Haciendo lo que su padre le dijo Itachi salió corriendo de la cocina y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en seguida en su cuarto dejando los catálogos tirados en el piso y tirarse en su cama donde como cualquier día sus únicos acompañantes eran un par de almohadas que se llevaban sus lagrimas y daban una suave caricia a su afligido rostro.

***Konin Yoken Gubi Shōmeisho: **certificado que expide el gobierno en el que se acredita que se es mayor de 18 años, que no existe ningún lazo de parentesco directo entre los contrayentes y que han transcurrido al menos 6 meses desde la disolución de una unión anterior.


	4. Chapter 3: La Boda

**_¡¡¡Hello!!! Bueno capitulo 3 arriva!!!!!!!!!!!!! nwn La boda finalmente XD y hmm k pasara cuando llegue el final de esta o.O solo ustedes lo decidiran!!!!!!!!!!! Dejen sus votos de si o no en el final les digo k XD_**

**_Encuanto al disclamer ya saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y Rumuko Takahashi pero la trama es miaaaaaaaa asi que no la roben ¬¬_**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: La Boda…

El tiempo se había ido volando, la semana se había vuelto en días lo días en horas y las horas pronto serian minutos. Itachi estaba sentado junto con otros estudiantes en su última clase, que no tardaba en comenzar. Su estado mas deprimido que de costumbre, a decir verdad jamás lo habían visto así. El jamás estaba deprimido.

-Vamos Itachi, ve el lado positivo de esto, un. –dijo Deidara, un chico rubio con orejas de conejo sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por los hombros. –Porque tiene que a verlo, es decir no puede haber una cosa que no lo tenga un.

-La rubia tiene razón Itachi, -comento Hidan un muchacho del clan de zorros con la distinción de ser el único con el pelaje blanco.

-No creo que nada bueno salga de esto. –dijo levemente Itachi bajando las orejas y mirando el piso. –Es decir mírame, soy un chico, no puedo tener hijos y menos hacerme cargo de ellos, esto fue hecho solo porque mi padre hizo un convenio o algo por el estilo con los Taisho, que para acabarla todo…ellos son perros. –dijo haciendo a sus camaradas hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-No puedo entender como tu padre pudo hacer esto, prácticamente te está metiendo a la boca del lobo, Itachi. –comento Deidara abrazándolo aun más.

-¿Y ya pediste tu traslado a Hokkaido? –pregunto Hidan con los brazos cruzados.

-Decidí mejor hacer un examen general el sábado pasado, prácticamente desde la semana pasada estoy graduado, pero no quería quedarme en la casa por eso sigo viniendo. –dijo aun mirando al piso. –Chicos son los únicos que se han mantenido junto a mí después de saber esto, ya ni mis primos me hablan, rara vez los veo en la casa y Madara-ojisan no me dice nada. –dijo prácticamente al borde de las laágrimas. –¡¡Yo no quiero casarme pero en dos horas mi vida se irá al carajo y yo no podre hacer nada!! –soltó en llanto siendo abrazado por Deidara y protegido por Hidan que golpeaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir o hacer algo para lastimar a Itachi.

-No te preocupes Itachi, estaremos contigo n importa que estés en Hokkaido, seguiremos en contacto. –dijo Hidan abrazando a Itachi para reconfortarlo.

-Arigato muchachos. –susurro Itachi abrazando a sus amigos.

-Oigan disculpen que los interrumpa pero…Itachi, hay un muchacho que te busca en la puerta del frente. –comento una chica de cabello rojo y lentes.

-Parece que ya llegaron por mí. –susurro Itachi con las orejas aun mas caídas. –Gracias Karin, muchachos, debo irme. –dijo antes de ponerse de pie al igual que sus compañeros.

-Te veremos en la recepción Ita-chan, y no te preocupes, yo me aseguro de golpear a cualquiera que te lastime. –dijo Hidan dándole un buen apretón a Itachi.

-¡¡Y yo ayudo, Itachi-san un no estás solo!! –dijo Deidara abrazándolo también antes de que se alejara junto con Karin a la puerta.

-Jefa de grupo… -llamo Hidan haciendo voltear a Karin. –Cuídalo. –susurro siendo ella la única que lo escucho y tras asentir levemente se retiro junto con Itachi.

Afuera, como esperaba, alguien esperaba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el cofre de un coche color negro. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta Karin le dio un abrazo a Itachi y se retiro tras una reverencia al desconocido.

-Me dijeron que pasara por ti. –dijo antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y esperar a que Itachi entrara.

-Hai, arigato. –susurro bajando las orejas y subiendo al carro.

-Supongo…que eso estuvo bien. –dijo para si antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar a la del conductor. –Estaremos juntos en esta patraña así que será mejor que te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre. –dijo una vez que estuvo dentro del carro con la puerta cerrada y sin hacer contacto visual con Itachi.

-Hai…Sesshomaru-san. –susurro Itachi evitando también el contacto visual.

Sesshomaru asintió en silencio y puso el carro en marcha. El viaje fue en total silencio, las horas se hicieron minutos y cuando menos lo esperaron estos se volvieron segundos.

En cada delineada, en cada capa de polvo y en cada arreglo en su cabello, Itachi sintió como si su libertad fuese robada, y el ave libre que un día fue era enjaulada dentro de una jaula de oro. Sus lágrimas surcando su rostro mientras el kimono blanco era puesto por las modistas y bajo la presencia del dueño de la jaula. Su reflejo irreconocible en el espejo hubiera pasado por el de una hermosa joven si los surcos que dejaban las lágrimas silenciosas no hubieran estado presentes.

Todos se lo habían dicho: debes estar contento, es el día de tu boda. ¿Pero como fingir con este tipo de cosas, como fingir felicidad si en su interior sabia que solo se condenaba a una eternidad de soledad compartida?

En cada paso lo había visto, los segundos avanzaban mientras las modistas le vestían, giro el rostro y miro a la novia frente al espejo, claramente se veía la tristeza en sus ojos mas esto le era indiferente, negocios eran negocios ¿no? Su vida sería la misma, solo se había extendido la empresa. Escucho la puerta ser abierta, su padre entro junto con la madre de Itachi quien le puso el gorro y dijo algo antes de volver a borrar los surcos de las lágrimas y llevarlo fuera de la habitación, su padre comento algo pero sus oídos estaban sordos, no escuchaba nada, estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Entraron a la iglesia, petición de la madre de la novia que deseaba una boda occidental.

-Espero termine pronto esto…-susurro antes de escuchar al hombre frente a él decir varias cosas, se perdió en el trayecto de sus palabras y solo entrego el anillo a Itachi cuando fue el momento, sin decir nada, Itachi hizo lo mismo y cuando parecía el fin de su molesta situación hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

-Puede besar a la novia. –hablo el sacerdote bajando los brazos y mirándolos. Sesshomaru miro a su padre para confirmar lo que había oído, ¿realmente tenía que hacerlo? Inutaisho asintió en silencio y como si pensara lo que decía le miro molesto, tenía que hacerlo aunque no lo deseara.

Fue la primera vez que lo hizo. Miro a Itachi a los ojos y se odio por ello, había algo en aquellos ojos y solo se le vino una cosa a la cabeza. Se acerco a Itachi y en lugar de un beso le mordió el cuello fuertemente, haciéndolo tensarse y reprimir un quejido.

-Ahora si me pertenece. –pensó y cerró los ojos relajado.

******

Ya era algo tarde, la recepción aun algo vacía y en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados estaba el novio y el padre del novio. Ambos vestidos en traje y corbata mientras esperaban a que la novia y sus padres hicieran aparición.

-¡¿Sesshomaru porque demonios lo mordiste?! Pensé haberte dicho que no lo hicieras. –reprimió Inutaisho molesto mientras esperaban a que los invitados arribaran.

-Se supone que es mi pareja ¿no? –pregunto sin mirar a su padre. –se vería demasiado obvio que no lo hubiera marcado, no todos saben que esto es solo por negocios ¿o me equivoco? –dijo buscando una justificación a sus acciones.

-Pues déjame decirte que si te equivocas. –dijo antes de caminar lejos de la puerta al ver a Fugaku salir del baño donde estaba Itachi y su madre.

-Ya lo sabía…-susurro antes de segur recibiendo a los invitados con una reverencia y palabras corteses.

-Fugaku disculpa el comportamiento de Sesshomaru en la iglesia, desconozco muchos de sus comportamientos, últimamente esta mas ilegible que antes, espero le disculpes. –dijo Inutaisho con una reverencia.

-Olvídalo es cierto que no lo esperaba pero Madara me ha comentado que es normal en matrimonios caninos, así que no te preocupes por ello, ya hable con Itachi, pero…existe un problema. –dijo Fugaku con la voz relajada y cruzando los brazos.

-Dime.

-Que hay que probar la consumación del matrimonio. –dijo antes de mirar a Sesshomaru al igual que Inutaisho.

-Ya veo. ¿Decisiones de tu familia? –pregunto relajado Inutaisho mirando de reojo a Fugaku quien asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, pero ya me encargue de ello, déjaselo todo a Madara. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente cosa que Inutaisho entendió perfectamente y regreso la mirada, no por algo había decidió hacerse amigo y no enemigo del clan Uchiha.

-Necesito una bebida, ¿qué tal tu? –pregunto Fugaku mirando a Inutaisho quien asintió en silencio y le siguió.

******

Finalmente se había deshecho del fastidioso disfraz de novia y podía moverse mejor pero su madre había insistido en que usara un kimono de color negro con rojo liso en lugar de su ropa, el color era totalmente inusual y para colmo solo le habían dejado cambiarse el maquillaje por uno menos fuerte. Se estaba viendo en el espejo como si jamás lo hubiera hecho conservaba el peinado que le habían hecho, el cabello totalmente recogido a excepción de sus mechones y llevaba un par de agujas en el cabello del mismo color escarlata que la tela.

-No es justo pensé que me dejarían usar pantalones por lo menos aquí. –suspiro resignado y se rasco el mentón. –vaya fastidio.

Se dirigió a la puerta cuando repentinamente alguien entro antes haciéndole retroceder, se trataba de su madre.

-Vamos Itachi ¿qué tanto esperas? Todos te están esperando. –dijo apresurada antes de sacarlo sin delicadeza alguna. Las luces estaban apagadas y la gente se encontraba ya sentada esperando una sola cosa: que los novios hicieran la apertura del primer baile.

//Buenas noches a todos, // -dijo Inutaisho desde el escenario sujetando un micrófono. -//Espero que todos se la pasen bien y ahora ¿qué les parece si los novios bailan la primera canción? // -pregunto siendo apoyado por todos los invitados.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado bebiendo algo mientras esperaba a que la ceremonia terminara cuando una luz lo apunto haciéndolo reaccionar y voltear a donde estaba la segunda luz que se encendió y apuntaba a Itachi siendo empujado por su madre.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-susurro antes de ponerse de pie al escuchar a todos pedir el baile de apertura y caminar a donde estaba Itachi y su madre.

-¡¡P-Pero madre yo no sé bailar y me niego acercarme de nuevo al tipo ese que me mordió!! Me dolió mucho ¡¿sabes?! –dijo Itachi intentando impedir que su madre lo siguiera empujando.

-¡No me importa, ahora ve!! –dijo molesta cosa que era poco común en ella. Pero antes de que Itachi dijera algo más, una voz frente a ellos los hizo voltear.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? –pregunto Sesshomaru con una pequeña reverencia y extendiendo la mano para que itachi la tomara.

-Pues ya que. –susurro Itachi y mirando a su padre que tenía mala cara en el fondo del salón e intentando no parecer tan asustado tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y ambos caminaron a la pista de baile.

-Yo no sé bailar así que si te piso no me vayas a morder. –susurro Itachi bajando las orejitas con miedo.

-Solo sígueme. –respondió Sesshomaru antes de que la canción comenzara.

La apertura del baile se hizo presente con una bella canción tocada en un solo de piano _Only Hope de Mandy Moore_ si mal no lo recordaba. Sintió la mano de Sesshomaru aprisionando su cintura y pegándolo totalmente a su pecho, haciéndole apoyar el rostro en su pecho. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro atrás y adelante, no lo sabía con certeza, su mente parecía no procesar las cosas coherentemente y lo último que supo fue recibir un beso en los labios de parte de su pareja de baile.

Los presentes aplaudieron al final de la canción y muchos de ellos se soltaron gritando, más precisamente las chicas presentes.

-¡¡¡Hermoso baile, ahora que continúe la fiesta!!! –Grito desde el escenario Inutaisho antes de que todos se pusieran de pie y se dirigieran a la pista de baile.

La gente hablaba y reía mientras la mayoría se peleaba por sacar a los novios a la pista de baile, especialmente a la novia que pasaba de mano a mano desde hacía dos horas corridas mientras el novio solo se zafaba de tan molesta situación.

-Vaya que fiesta tan entretenida ¿no lo crees así? –pregunto Madara sentado en una de las mesas con Mikoto que tomaba fotografías sin parar.

-Claro que sí y no tienes idea de los regalos de bodas. –dijo apuntando a una mesa al otro lado del salón repleta de regalos de todos tamaños.

-Oh vaya. –susurro Madara mirando la pila de regalos en la mesa antes de observar al novio salir del salón sin compañía alguna. –Pero que interesante…. –dijo para si antes de ponerse de pie y salir del salón sin ser visto por nadie ya que todo el mundo estaba girando alrededor de la novia atrapada en la pista de baile.

En la parte externa, mejor referido como la terraza del hotel donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando la ciudad de noche ante sus ojos repleta de luces mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello sutilmente. En su mano una copa del vino servido en la fiesta mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en el barandal de cristal frente a él.

-Vaya muchacho ¿pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar peleando la atención de tu novia? –pregunto Madara acercándose a Sesshomaru con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pierde el tiempo si cree que lograra algo. –respondió fríamente Sesshomaru bebiendo su vino y sin siquiera mirarlo. -¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunto mirándole de reojo.

-Eres listo Sesshomaru, pero aun demasiado predecible, -dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y ofrecerle uno a su acompañante quien negó en silencio. –Lo que vengo a hablar contigo es tu comportamiento con mi sobrino. –dijo fríamente antes de prender el cigarrillo en su boca y aspirar profundamente la nicotina sacando una negra cortina de humo de su boca.

-Disculpe Madara-san pero no suelo ser persona de palabras, así que si tiene algo que decirme, por favor hágalo en este momento y si no, le pediré cortés mente que me deje en paz. –dijo Sesshomaru irguiéndose de nuevo y mirando a Madara con claro fastidio.

-Me gusta tu actitud muchacho. –dijo tranquilamente Madara. –Veras. –Dijo aspirando de nuevo –La familia Uchiha a determinado que antes de que el matrimonio sea aceptado debe comprobarse la consumación del mismo así que te pido…-hizo una pausa soltando el humo –leas este libro antes de hacerle cualquier cosa a mi sobrinito. –dijo sacando un libro con el título de _Icha Icha Paradice versión Yaoi._ –Y si se puede me dejes estar presente.

El silencio se hizo presente, y era más que obvio el enojo de Sesshomaru ante las estúpidas palabras de Madara. Quien tras un momento de tensión se echo a reír.

-Es broma muchacho, solo una pequeña broma, bueno lo de la consumación si es verdad pero lo del libro y lo otro es mentira, aunque puedes quedarte con el libro yo tengo otra copia, bueno me voy, debo ir a molestar a Shisui y a su novia jeje… -dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo a causar enojos en los demás.

-Maldita gente como detesto que se burlen de mi. –mascullo entre dientes antes de tirar el libro por el balcón al igual que su copa y perdiéndose de su vista. –Realmente odio a esa familia. –dijo antes de apoyar ambos brazos de nuevo en el barandal. –Terminando esta maldita fiesta me regreso a Hokkaido. –Susurro y apretó los puños, su temperamento había empeorado en ese momento.

La fiesta continuó sin mucha novedad, la cena según los invitados fue un manjar exquisito y el vino esplendido. En una aproximación, la mitad de los invitados habían sucumbido a los efectos del exceso de alcohol, siendo Madara uno de los pocos adultos sobrios sin excepción de las madres de ambos novios.

-Vaya aburrimiento. –comento Tobi mirando a Obito y Sasuke entablar amistad con los pequeños Inuyasha y Ayame. –¿¿¿Porque no hay nada que hacer??? Tobi se aburre…-dijo antes de un suspiro de resignación y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Oye, ¿ahm Tobi no es cierto? –pregunto Koga acercándose al nombrado que levanto el rostro al oír su nombre.

-¿Que buscas con Tobi?

-Me llamo Koga, veras, tengo un mensaje de ese tipo de haya. –dijo apuntando a donde estaba Madara mirándoles con una sonrisa. –Me dijo que entre los dos pongamos a la novia algo tomada. –dijo sacando tres botellas distintas.

-Vaya vaya, así que de eso se trata. –dijo hablando más serio y con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. –Muy bien, dame una de las botellas de lo que están sirviendo. –dijo bajando las botellas y comenzando a mesclar los licores.

-No eres tan malo para ser un gato, Uchiha. –comento Koga ayudándole a vaciar todo en la botella.

-Jeje, por algo mi padre te envió conmigo. –dijo mirando a su cómplice. –Escucha Koga, Itachi no bebe, así que con una copa o dos de esto mezclado con esta cosita –dijo sacando un pequeño sobrecito de un polvo blanco. –No recordara absolutamente nada de lo que pase.

-¿Qué clase de droga es esa? –pregunto Koga algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo, no es nada, en dosis mínimas solo causara un desmayo, y mi primito no lo notara. –dijo riendo por lo bajo y vaciando con una cuchara para te una dosis mínima de la punta. –Aunque respondiendo tu pregunta es la que usan en las pelis porno junto con PCP.

-Uh… Me agradas. –susurro con algo de risa Koga antes de revolver la botella con todo adentro.

-Igual, ahora vayamos por la novia. –susurro antes de escabullirse por debajo de las mesas junto con Koga hasta llegar a la copa aun intacta de Itachi. –Ahora es seguro que no quiera probarlo pero para eso ya estoy preparado, dame su copa de agua. –ordeno antes de sacar e nuevo la droga y vaciar la mitad de la cucharadilla en ella para después revolverla. –Ahora vámonos, ya verás que pasa en el brindis… ¿mientras quieres fastidiar a alguien más? –pregunto mirando a su cómplice en el crimen.

-Claro porque no vayamos con los padres de los novios a esos dos sería bueno ponerlos en vergüenza.

-Eres malvado en verdad…vayamos a hacerlo. –dijo Tobi con malicia en la voz antes de perderse junto con Koga entre los manteles de las mesas.

La fiesta parecía no tener fin, hasta que aproximadamente a las 2:00 am cuando finalmente Itachi había podido irse a sentar el mismo novio se lo impidió cuando el momento de cortar el pastel llego al igual que el brindis. Forzado a tener que beber con los invitados, Itachi tomo la copa de vino y la bebió de un trago sintiendo como en ese momento el liquido quería salir de nuevo junto con la cena y seguramente el sándwich que comió en la escuela.

-Qué asco… quiero agua. –Susurro antes de tomar su copa de agua y beberla para después escupirla de nuevo –¡¡Hay también me sabe horrible!! –dijo en voz alta y dejando la copa en la mesa de nuevo.

-Come esto, el dulce te quitara el mal sabor de boca. –dijo con fastidio Sesshomaru dándole un trozo de pastel intacto que probablemente el ultimo y suyo.

-¿No lo quieres? –pregunto Itachi apuntando al pastel.

-No como dulces. –dijo desviando el rostro cuando de nuevo las luces se apagaron y solo se alumbro el escenario.

//¡¡Ahora unas palabras por parte del padre de la novia!!// -grito felizmente Inutaisho ya realmente mareado al igual que Fugaku por el alcohol y la mezcla hecha por Tobi y Koga.

//¡¡Claro, claro!! // -grito Fugaku tomando el micrófono. -//Itachi, eres una vergüenza por querer ser escritor en lugar de seguir mis pasos…¡¡pero aun así te quiero!! // -dijo llorando y con la voz ya prácticamente alcoholizada. -//¡¡Eres mi orgullo y ahora que te casas, te voy a extrañar!! // -dijo apoyándose en Inutaisho que lo acompañaba en su dolor también llorado. -//Sesshomaru te lo encargo…// -dijo bajando la cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

//¡¡Qué bonito!! ¡¡Ahora un par de palabras del padre del novio!! ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?// -pregunto confundido antes de que Fugaku se despertara de nuevo y le dijera en un susurro de borracho.

//¡¡IDIOTA, PSS SI ERES TU!!//

//Jaja, es verdad, bueno ahm ahora ¿qué iba a decir? ¡¡Ahhhh si, SESSHOMARU, hijito mío de mis entrañas, te quiero mucho!! Y espero que dejes de ser como hasta ahora tan desconsiderado y me vengas a visitar más. Y que tengas paciencia porque…la vida de casado no es tan fácil, bueno no es nada fácil. ¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO ES DIVERTIDA!!!!!!! //-dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro junto con Fugaku. -//Mucho mucho muy divertida.// -dijo ya mareado. -//Ahora…pues que se la pasen bien y pues nos vemos cuando alguien más se case. //-dijo antes de soltar el micrófono y caminar fuera del escenario junto con Fugaku.

Tras el discurso que llego a su fin el centro de atención fueron los novios y un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el salón antes de que finalmente ambas madres tomaran la palabra y decidieran pasar un cortometraje de los novios cuando pequeños, lo cual fue aun más vergonzoso para ambos.

-Ya fue suficiente me largo. –susurro Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y mirando a Itachi con la cabeza recostada en la mesa. – ¿Bienes, o piensas soportar aun mas humillaciones?

-No…si voy, me siento mal solo me quiero dormir. –susurro Itachi antes de ponerse de pie y tambalearse un poco.

-Maldita sea ahora debo lidiar con un principiante. –susurro para sus adentros antes de agarrar a Itachi del brazo y jalarlo fuera del salón.

-¿Muchachos ya se van adormir tan pronto? –pregunto Madara alcanzándolos en la puerta y con fingida sorpresa.

-Hai Madara-ojisan es que, no me siento bien. –dijo Itachi agarrándose la cabeza.

-Vaya vaya, vengan los llevare a su habitación, el clima esta horrible así que no podrán volar hasta mañana. –dijo tomando a Itachi y subiéndolo a su espalda. –Se que querías volar después de la fiesta, Sesshomaru pero por la lluvia se suspendieron los vuelos, que mal, que mal. –dijo con un claro tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-Tch… -susurro Sesshomaru con claras intenciones homicidas hacía Madara.

-Se que no les parecerá la idea pero, las reservaciones se hicieron por Izayoi-san y ella pidió una habitación para ambos así que dormirán juntos. –dijo con una mal escondida sonrisa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. –Madara al teléfono. –dijo antes de detenerse y bajar a Itachi. –Oh vaya parece que necesitan mi ayuda, bueno Sesshomaru cuida a tu novia, la llave de su cuarto que está girando a la izquierda la ultima puerta y los veo mañana. –dijo antes de darle un abrazo a Itachi que no podía ni mantenerse en pie solo y luego hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru antes de alejarse de nuevo y perdiéndose de vista en un segundo.

-Maldita familia, a todos los odio. –susurro antes de ponerse a caminar con Itachi sobre el hombro.

Al paso al que iba Sesshomaru llegaron en poco tiempo a la habitación. Era espaciosa y con una maravillosa vista a la ciudad y de no ser porque solo hubiera una cama, la habitación hubiera estado perfecta. Dejando a Itachi de pie junto a la cama Sesshomaru comenzó a retirarse su vestimenta y sacando una pijama de una maleta con su nombre en ella.

-¿Qué hace una maleta aquí? –pregunto Itachi confundido e intentando quitarse el estorboso kimono.

-Pensaba regresar a Hokkaido hoy y mande por mis cosas hace unas horas. –dijo sin mirarle antes de lanzarle la misma pijama a la cabeza. –Póntelo –ordeno antes de escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Sesshomau, podemos hablar un momento? –pregunto la voz de Koga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios sucede? –pregunto para si Sesshomaru tomando su camisa de botones y poniéndosela sin molestarse en abotonarla antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. – ¿Ahora qué Koga? –pregunto al ver a su primo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya te abras dado cuenta del estado de Itachi ¿verdad? –dijo sabiendo la respuesta. –No está totalmente drogado pero si lo suficiente como para que hagas lo que Madara-san y ojisan dijeron que hicieras. –dijo sin molestarse en borrar su sonrisa del rostro. –Tómalo como regalo de bodas, el chico quedara inconsciente en poco tiempo, no recordara nada…suerte. –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-No puede ser…-susurro antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación y encontrar a Itachi semiinconsciente en la cama con la camisa de la pijama puesta y sin abotonar. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. –Si lo drogaron… ¿pero ahora que hago?

* * *

**_O.o oh no!!!!!!!!!! Ahora la pregunta ¬w¬_**

¿¿¿Lo violara??? Ustedes deciden nos vemos despues!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n

**Voten:**

_*si:_

_*no:_


	5. Chapter 4: Tentación

**_¡¡¡Hello!!! Bueno capitulo 4 arriva!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a tods por sus reviews n.n ahh y en cuanto a las preguntas y comentarios que me hicieron algunas personitas: sus respuestas:_**

**kalhisto azula:** Me alegro que te guste el fic nwn me gusto mucho tu review XD lo se lo se la pareja es rara pero asi salio en mi cabezita o.O.

**130SoFiA8akiku:** Muchas gracias por tu review n.n la verdad apresio mucho que me digan en donde me equivoco jeje XD y en cuanto a los giones largos o.O te dire k nadamas no los puedo sacar asi k x eso uso los cortos y en cuanto a los diagonales ese es cuando hablan por telefono o un lado k no estan en precencia, como la tele, el radio un alta voz etc etc. Es para que los diferencien n.n Espero contar con tigo este cap, nos vemos n.n

Y para terminar le kiero agradecer a una lectora externa, k me dejo el primer revier n.n muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste el cap y nos leemos cuando gustes n.n ahora si bye bye!!

**_personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y Rumuko Takahashi pero la trama es miaaaaaaaa asi que no la roben ¬¬_**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: Tentación…

Sesshomaru trago grueso, ¿sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como para abusar de una persona que no estaba consciente de ello? Miro el pálido cuerpo de Itachi totalmente bañado en sudor a causa de la droga. Sus mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada, se veía demasiado tentador que hasta logro pensar en que lo estaba provocando pero se golpeo fuertemente. ¿En que estaba pensando? El chico ni consciente estaba de esta situación. Aparto la vista de Itachi por un momento y aclaro su mente, estaba consciente de que legalmente esto sería consensual pero…su ética y principios le hacían dudar de esto, y no daba para más, el minino estaba drogado y semidesnudo, pero finalmente drogado.

-No voy a hacerlo. –Dijo en voz alta cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha. –No me dirán que hacer, maldita sea…por estas cosas me largue de Tokio. –susurro sentándose en la orilla de la cama. –Es suficiente, me largo. –dijo tomando sus cosas y cerrando la maleta antes de vestirse propiamente. Miro a Itachi semiinconsciente en la cama y con un largo y pesado suspiro se dirigió a donde él estaba.

-Si lo levanto ahora se va a asustar, en su estado es capaz de ponerse bastante violento. –pensó antes de dirigir ambas manos a la camisa de la piyama y cerrarla, demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo. Tomo el pantalón de la misma y se lo coloco encima antes de llamar a recepción.

//¿Recepción buenas noches? // -pregunto la mujer tomando el teléfono.

-Pídame un taxi al aeropuerto si es tan amable señorita. –dijo Sesshomaru con desgane y mirando a Itachi dormido.

//Claro que sí señor, ¿quiere que le haga reservación?// -pregunto la recepcionista tecleando un par de cosas en la computadora.

-Sí, el vuelo más próximo a Hokkaido. –dijo.

//El más próximo a Hokkaido sale en media hora, ¿esta eso bien con usted?// -pregunto la recepcionista en tono de grabadora.

-Excelente tiempo –dijo en mucho tiempo con alivio –hágame dos reservaciones.

//Claro que sí señor, ¿a nombre de quien disculpe?//

-Taisho Sesshomaru.

//Muy bien señor Taisho, sus reservaciones ya fueron hechas, puede recogerlas apenas llegando al aeropuerto y su taxi llegara en un par de minutos. ¿Necesita algún otra cosa?//

-Ninguna gracias por su tiempo. –dijo con el teléfono sujeto y escribiendo algo en un pequeño papel.

//Ningún problema señor Taisho que pase buenas noches.//

-Igualmente. –respondió soltando el bolígrafo con el que escribía y colgando el teléfono. –Bueno será mejor irnos ahora. –dijo en un susurro antes de acercarse a Itachi y cargarlo en su espalda.

-Me siento mal… -susurro Itachi sujetando a Sesshomaru por el cuello en un monótono reflejo.

-Ya lo sé, duérmete un rato. –susurro antes de abrir la puerta tomar la maleta y salir del cuarto en silencio. Itachi solo asintió y prácticamente al instante se quedo dormido.

Tomando el ascensor bajaron hasta recepción y tras dejarle la maleta al botones en la puerta quien gustoso la subió al taxi esperando afuera se dirigió a recepción pago el cuarto, dejo su nota y entrego la llave.

-Que tenga buen viaje Señor Taisho. –dijo amablemente la recepcionista.

-Gracias señorita. –dijo antes de dirigirse al taxi.

Seguía lloviendo, más sabía que lo que Madara había dicho solo era para hacerlos quedar, pues anteriormente había viajado con mal tiempo y sabía cómo trabajaba el aeropuerto, tomo su teléfono celular y marco un número que conocía bastante bien.

//Maldita sea ¿porque me despiertas a esta hora?// -pregunto a penas el teléfono dejo de sonar.

-Necesito que me recojas en el aeropuerto en dos horas. –dijo ignorando el claro tono de enojo del muchacho.

//Sesshomaru, viejo son las…2:30 am ¿qué vas a ir a hacer al aeropuerto? ¿Pues qué no duermes?// -pregunto denotando el cansancio en su voz.

-Solo a veces. Ahora levántate de la cama y vístete, conociéndote, seguramente tienes media hora de haberte acostado. –dijo claramente fastidiado.

//…bien ya voy, estaré ahí en la puerta cuando llegues no te preocupes.// -dijo en total resignación.

-Eso espero Naraku. –dijo antes de colgar el teléfono dejando a Naraku con el teléfono aun pegado a la oreja. Llegaron sin prisa a su destino donde les esperaba una persona nada prevista.

-Vaya Sasuke tenía razón para preocuparse, el estado de Itachi es aun peor del que pensé. –Dijo Shisui acercándose con una bolsa en las manos.

-Así que te diste cuenta. –Dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar.

-Soy el más listo de la nueva generación Uchiha, obviamente lo hice, no te preocupes solo estoy de parte de Sasuke, traje esto para Itachi. –dijo mostrando la bolsa con un cambio de ropa. –Ve por tus reservaciones llevare a Itachi a cambiarse, la ropa le quedara grande pues no es de él pero es mejor que andar en piyama. –dijo sonriendo. –No todos en la familia somos malos, así que no te hagas de malas ideas.

-Claro, gracias…-dijo incapaz de creer tales acciones de parte de un Uchiha. –Debo ir por los boletos. –dijo tomando la maleta y dejando a Itachi con Shisui quien rápidamente se dirigió al baño.

Recogió los boletos y dejo la maleta en revisión, siendo alcanzado en poco tiempo por Shisui e Itachi ya cambiado y aun aturdido pero despierto.

-Bueno su vuelo sale en 10 minutos, será mejor que vayan abordando o los dejan. –Sugirió Shisui sonriendo antes de abrazar a su primo aun semidormido y luego extenderle una mano a Sesshomaru. –Cuídalo bien, no es petición pero si orden, mandare las cosas de los regalos y demás el miércoles de la próxima semana. –dijo sacando una pequeña agenda y anotando lo dicho anteriormente. –Y no se preocupen, esto déjenlo en mis manos…bueno más en las de Sasuke, yo solo tomare la culpa, pero esto no se queda así, Tobi cayó muy bajo esta vez. –dijo ya prácticamente hablando solo en voz alta y mordiéndose un pulgar. –¡¡Bueno me voy buen viaje!! –dijo antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta del frente.

-El muchacho es extraño, pero agradable. –pensó sonriendo un poco de medio lado.

En ese momento su vuelo fue anunciado y junto con otras personas abordaron el avión que estaba casi vacío por el mal tiempo.

//Buenas noches señores pasajeros, gracias por viajar con nosotros en este su vuelo con destino a Hokkaido, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y manténganse en sus asientos, estamos a punto de despegar, gracias por su atención.// –Dijo la voz de una mujer de mediana edad vestida con el traje de azafata y hablando por una pequeña radio frente al cuarto de mando. En ese momento el avión se puso en marcha y despego un poco después.

-¿Ne, Sesshomaru-san no se suponía que viajaríamos mañana? –pregunto Itachi mirando a Sesshomaru casi dormido a causa de la droga una vez que ya estaban volando.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. –dijo con la barbilla recargada en el puño derecho y viendo al pasillo. –Sera mejor que te duermas. –Dijo en forma de orden más que de petición, odiaba verle a la cara, y más ahora que había visto aquel lado de su persona que le mostraba la droga.

-Hai… -susurro Itachi antes de quedarse dormido recargándose en el hombro de Sesshomaru haciéndole voltear.

//Buenas noches señores pasajeros// -dijo la voz calmada de un hombre de mediana edad -//les habla su capitán, debido al mal tiempo tardaremos un poco más de lo establecido para llegar a Hokkaido, se apagaran las luces en consideración de los que deseen dormir, gracias por su atención, disfruten del vuelo. // –La voz del capitán se escucho en la casi vacía cabina de pasajeros siendo la única respuesta el sonido de unos cuantos acomodándose para dormir.

Sesshomaru estaba hundido en pensamientos, la anterior escena en el hotel y ahora Itachi dormido profundamente recargado en su hombro, ¿es que acaso lo estaba probando? ¿O era solo cosa suya? Pasó lentamente su brazo por la espalda de Itachi y lo atrajo más hacia sí, recargando la cabeza sobre la de Itachi y abrazándolo por la cintura, había algo en el chico que le hacía actuar de aquella manera, normalmente lo hubiera aventado, no lo dudaba pero ¿Por qué con él era distinto? Tomo a Itachi del mentón e inclinándose un poco le dio un beso en los labios, no sabía porque, pero últimamente eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Sabe dulce…- pensó y miro a Itachi dormir junto a él, en su cuello la marca hecha hacia un par de horas aun se veía claramente, dos pequeños puntos de color morado en la base del cuello. -¿La misma razón de porque lo beso será la misma de porque le puse esa marca? –se pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos en el fino rostro de Itachi. –Me gustaría entender porque son las cosas así. –pensó algo turbado cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza de nuevo en la de Itachi quedándose ligeramente dormido.

Más tarde despertó a causa de un sueño insano y propiamente púbero, ¿cómo había sido esto posible? Taisho Sesshomaru, un joven de carácter frívolo, propio del joven empresario dueño de la sucursal norte de la Corporación Taisho, había tenido un sueño erótico, de los cuales jamás en su adolescencia o pubertad habían ocurrido. Un sueño en el cual su actual pareja, era sometida por él, malamente que estaban en un avión, sino seguramente habría abandonado la habitación en ese instante.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible? –se pregunto mirando el piso realmente agitado, necesitaba un trago eso era lo indicado, tal vez uno fuerte por si acaso volvía a suceder.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? –pregunto una joven muchacha con el uniforme de azafata.

-Eh, si, pero ¿podría traerme un whiskey seco, si es tan amable? –pregunto Sesshomaru en un susurro.

-Normalmente no servimos licores a esta hora pero no se preocupe, yo se lo traigo. –dijo la azafata en una voz amable antes de retirarse en silencio. Poco tiempo después regreso con un vaso de vidrio que le entrego amablemente a Sesshomaru, este asintió en un silencioso gesto de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber a toda prisa el contenido del vaso.

-Sigo sin poderlo creer. ¿Cómo ó por qué sucedió esto? Jamás me había sucedido con otra persona… ¿es que acaso la escena en el hotel me ha dejado confundido? –se preguntaba mirando el vaso frente a él. -¿Se escuchara realmente de esa manera cuando…? –se pregunto antes de notar lo que pensaba miro a Itachi de reojo y estudio sus facciones, el sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por la droga aun no se quitaba ni su respiración entrecortada, pero… ¿su voz sería tan dulce como en su sueño? -¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? –se pregunto Sesshomaru aun con la mirada en Itachi, bajo su mano hasta la cintura de Itachi y arriesgando su suerte tacto el estomago de su pareja, su piel, suave como porcelana… -sintió la garganta seca en ese instante, debía parar, no estaban ni en el lugar ni en la posición correcta para hacer realidad su sueño, pero, el tibio cuerpo de Itachi, parecía un imán que le atraía como si él fuese metal.

//Señores pasajeros les habla su capitán// -hablo de nuevo la voz del piloto por la radio. -//Les informo que aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Hokkaido en un par de minutos favor de ponerse los cinturones. // -dijo antes de que las luces se prendieran de nuevo.

-¿Am…ya tan rápido? –pregunto Itachi siendo despertado por la luz y frotando uno de sus ojitos con la delicadeza con la que un niño lo haría.

-Si bueno, el viaje es más rápido de noche. –Respondió Sesshomaru sin mirarle y abrochándole el cinturón para disimular donde posaba su brazo. –Aun falta el viaje de regreso a la casa, no es una mansión como en la que vivías pero es bastante espaciosa. –dijo sentándose correctamente ya con el cinturón abrochado.

-Oh… -fue la corta respuesta de Itachi quien dirigió su mirada a la ventana junto a él. Aterrizaron sin problema alguno en el aeropuerto de Hokkaido que los recibió con el clima aun peor que en Tokio, llovía tres veces con mayor intensidad y la temperatura según el termostato del aeropuerto era de -12° C. –T…tengo frio… -dijo Itachi abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando de frio.

-Naraku ya debe de estar afuera esperándonos. –respondió Sesshomaru dejándole su saco a Itachi e ignorando su presencia totalmente después de ello. –Ahí está. –dijo tomando la maleta de la cinta transportadora y caminando hacia un muchacho de cabello negro suelto y alrededor de 20 años usando un cómodo pants deportivo color negro y una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto en tono morado obscuro junto con tenis del mismo color de su pantalón.

-¡¡Vaya, finalmente te apareces!! –Dijo molesto Naraku en cuanto llegaron a su lado. –Llevo aquí parado desde que me llamaste, tengo sueño, estoy cansado tuve un día demasiado ajetreado y…y… ¿¿y es la novia?? –pregunto mirando a Itachi con cara de sorpresa y apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Ah sí, es él, se llama Itachi.

-Hay que bonito, parece un gatito. –dijo mirando con ilusión a Itachi quien luchaba por no dormirse. – ¿Si no lo quieres me lo regalas? –pregunto mirando a Sesshomaru con malicia en sus mirada.

-Sigue con eso y aunque estemos en público te rompo el rostro de un golpe. –dijo amenazante Sesshomaru tomando a Itachi en brazos después de tirarle la maleta a Naraku robándole el aliento totalmente. –Espero hayas traído mi carro intacto. –dijo molesto. No había duda, se había molestado ante el comentario de su más cercano compañero.

-Sí, si lo traje, está enfrente. –Respondió aguantando una risilla al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había enojado por tan solo un comentario. –Creo que el niño le gusta… -dijo para sí con una sínica sonrisa antes de caminar detrás de su compañero que ya cruzaba las puertas del aeropuerto.

-Tu conduces Naraku, -Ordeno Sesshomaru subiendo en el asiento del copiloto con Itachi aun en brazos casi dormido.

-Hay que modales los tuyos, yo podría cuidar muy bien a Itachito. –dijo jugando con su suerte como todo el tiempo.

-Puedes ir con la maleta en la cajuela si gustas. –Dijo mirando a Naraku con una fría y molesta mirada.

-Tranquilo solo decía, pero insisto, que lindo es el minino. –Comento de manera seria encendiendo el carro y abrochando su cinturón. –Por cierto, tu ama de llaves renuncio ayer, y antes de que digas algo, ¡no lo hice, esta vez no acose a tu ama de llaves! Solo llamo y dijo que había conseguido un mejor trabajo y que te avisara. –dijo conduciendo lejos del aeropuerto y rumbo a sus casas.

-Vaya, que extraño, bueno tendré que buscar otra. –dijo suspirando y mirando a Itachi con una tierna mirada. –Se ve realmente lindo cuando duerme. –pensó cubriéndolo mejor con el saco.

-¿Esta es su noche de bodas o no? –pregunto Naraku mirando al frente. – ¿Se lo harás? –pregunto mirando de reojo con una perversa sonrisa en los labios.

-Hm, no lo creo, necesito hacer unas cosas, no tengo tiempo que perder a demás él está cansado, lo dejare dormir. –respondió cerrado los ojos antes de mirar al frente en silencio.

-Oh bueno, haya tu mi amigo. –dijo como si no importara alzando los hombros para verse mas creíble. –Se que lo vas a hacer, jamás das explicaciones Sesshomaru. –pensó antes de k una pequeña sonrisilla se dibujara en su rostro.

Viajaron en silencio después de ello y como era costumbre, Naraku condujo a su departamento antes de bajarse, se despidió de su colega y subió a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada normal según Sesshomaru, más le dio poca importancia a ello. Salió del Mercedes benz color negro aun cargando a Itachi que tras acomodarlo en el asiento del copiloto se paso al asiento del conductor y arranco nuevamente el coche.

Arribaron sin problema alguno a la casa de Sesshomaru que mas no era una mansión era una casa de grandes proporciones.

-Buenas noches Joven Taisho, pensé que llegaba hasta mañana por la mañana. –comento el guardia del residencial apenas le vio llegar en el mercedes benz negro.

-Cambio de planes Lee. –respondió indiferentemente antes de seguir conduciendo una vez que la reja se abrió para darle paso. Condujo en silencio hasta llegar al frente de la casa bajo el cobijo de la cochera de su residencia. –Itachi, ponte de pie ya llegamos a la casa. –ordeno en forma seria apagando el motor y saliendo del coche sin esperar a nadie antes de ingresar al interior de la obscura y solitaria casa.

-Ya voy… -susurro notablemente cansado y saliendo del auto a paso lento.

-La recamara es la 3 puerta a la izquierda, sube y duérmete, hay ropa en el segundo cajón del closet. –dijo entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador sin mirarle ni un segundo. Asintiendo en silencio, Itachi subió las escaleras e hizo lo antes dicho, se coloco una camiseta de una pijama y se metió a la enorme cama por el lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Subió las escaleras en silencio poco después de que Itachi lo hiciera y se cerciorará de que no faltaba o sobraba algo en la casa encontrándole con la espalda a la puerta en la parte más alejada de esta, frente a la ventana.

Suspiro cansado, no importaba, solo quería dormir, camino al closet y se cambio de ropa, usando por vestimenta el pantalón de una pijama omitiendo la camisa, ya que odiaba dormir con ella. Se metió bajo las cobijas mirando al techo y con los brazos debajo de la nuca.

-Mi primera noche de casado… -se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos antes de suspirar y mirar a donde Itachi dormía en silencio. Las memorias de su extraño sueño regresaron en ese momento junto con el del tacto de su piel contra la de Itachi, el mismo sentimiento de antes le regreso, vaya que era extraño, la garganta se le seco en ese momento y la sensación de quererle cerca se hizo presente de nuevo, más como una necesidad que un simple capricho. –Solo…un poco… -Se dijo antes de acercarse a Itachi y abrazarle por la espalda quedando totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y aspirar el dulce olor de su cabello antes de bajar su nariz a su cuello y a su hombro antes de notar que solo llevaba la camisa de la pijama encima. Bajo una mano y recorrió sus piernas con ella, la piel de porcelana que poseía Itachi en menos de dos horas se había vuelto su droga en cuanto a tacto, en cuanto a aroma su cabello y en cuanto a sabor su boca, se estaba volviendo adicto a su compañero sin siquiera notarlo, con tan solo un beso lo había hecho, ¿pero cómo había comenzado? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero lo que si…era que esa noche, la ropa le estorbaba demasiado.

* * *

**Oigan vamos en empate DX asi como o.O?? Sigan votando en el proximo cap...la decision definitiva w**

**Score:**

_*si: 20_

_*no:20_


	6. Chapter 5: Usurpación

**Capitulo 5 arrivaaaaaaaa XD Bueno espero les guste y para los que se preocuparon por los resultados ganamossssssssss XD el si gano por un punto al no XDD muahahaha bueno ahora si me despido byeeee dusfruten XD!!**

Disclamer: (Personajes: **Rumiko Takahasi y Masashi Kishimoto**) (Trama: **Skyrus no Danna osea mua**)

Capitulo 5: Usurpación…

Debía parar y lo sabía pero no entendía porque de tan solo pensar en ello aquella necesidad se volvía más grande y demandante, tanto, que finalmente después de un rato Itachi se despertó. Apartándole con una enorme confusión y terror en los ojos, sus orejitas escondidas por el miedo en su cabello y su colita enroscada en una de sus piernas Itachi le miraba pegado a la cabecera de la cama hecho bolita con el aliento entrecortado y las mejillas encendidas, todo provocado por la droga y el terror de algo desconocido.

-Esto es demasiado… -Pensó Sesshomaru mirándole con descaro y clara lujuria antes de acercarse como un animal a su presa y tomarle de los brazos apresándolos en la cabecera de manera que Itachi quedara indefenso frente a él. –No pensaba hacer esto, pero ya que insistes tanto en provocarme, le daré gusto a tu estúpida familia y te hare el amor en este momento. –Le susurro al oído con una sonrisa sintiendo como Itachi se estremecía ante su presencia. –Quédate quieto. –Ordeno antes de tirarlo sobre la cama consigo encima y comenzar a besarle y morderle el cuello dejando marcas rojas moradas y heridas sangrantes del recorrido de sus afilados colmillos.

-Vasta, por favor no quiero…-susurro Itachi temblando mientras intentaba empujar a Sesshomaru lejos de él que rotundamente se negaba a dejar pasar eso.

-Maldita sea si no dejas de empujarme con tus manitas de muñeca te va a pesar mocoso. –dijo mirándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-… ¿Por qué…lo hace? –se pregunto Itachi antes de sentir como Sesshomaru le abría la camisa dela pijama y comenzaba recorrerle el pecho con la boca dejando marcas de todo tipo en el. –Ma…matte ya basta por favor…no quiero… -susurro sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguar, y como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin parar acompañadas de sollozos infinitos.

-¡¡Deja de llorar!! –Grito molesto –¡¡Como odio que la gente llore por idioteces!! –le despojo totalmente de su ropa y le quito los bóxers antes de girarlo y despojarse a sí mismo de su pantalón y ropa interior antes de comenzar a morderle la espalda a Itachi y de subir a su cuello dándole un beso en el haciéndole estremecer notablemente para después subir a sus orejas y morder la punta de una de ellas. –Esto es mejor que mi maldito sueño… - susurro con voz gruesa tomándole la cadera y levantándola antes de posicionarse en su entrada.

-No por favor no…-susurro Itachi llorando antes de que Sesshomaru le tapara la boca y penetrara de un solo golpe mientras le mordía el hombro emanando sangre que se perdía en las sabanas de la cama mientras bruscamente le penetraba sin importarle que Itachi lloraba en una silenciosa petición porque se detuviera.

******

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado…desde que todo había comenzado? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras miraba el cuarto de cabeza, literalmente, pues su cabeza colgaba del borde de la cama mientras su cuerpo era aun sometido al contacto sexual con su pareja, sentía que su energía ya se había esfumado hacia mucho, ni siquiera para llorar le quedaba un poco pero finalmente tras horas de tanta crueldad, Sesshomaru se detuvo. Le sintió correrse dentro antes de que saliera sin cuidado alguno de su interior quedándose aun entre sus piernas sin moverse, seguramente le estaba mirando y de tan solo pensarlo se le inundaron los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a llorar.

-Cállate ya. –Ordeno Sesshomaru antes de ponerse de pie y entrar al baño para salir unos minutos después ya limpio y con una toalla por vestimenta. –En cuanto regrese más vale que hayas limpiado la casa, lavado esas sabanas y hecho cena, o me obligaras a hacer lo mismo de hace un momento. –dijo evitando mirarle mientras se vestía de traje y salía de la habitación dejando solo a Itachi quien seguía llorando con toda la pena del mundo. Salió de la casa y entro a la cochera como si absolutamente nada hubiera hecho antes de entrar al carro y mirar al volante frente a él.

-…pero que hice…-susurro sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos. –Maldición…-susurro antes de respirar profundamente y enderezarse bajando los brazos y posándolos sobre el volante con los ojos cerrados. –Ya no hay vuelta de hoja –dijo para sí mismo –al menos ya sabe quién manda. –afirmo serio antes de encender el carro y ponerlo en marcha.

******

Ponerse de pie costaba demasiado esfuerzo y el caminar una fuerte agonía. Como había podido, Itachi se arrastro hasta el baño y tomo una ducha demasiado larga para su parecer, pero había logrado limpiar toda herida de su cuerpo mas no las de habían quedado en su cabeza. Salió y cambio de ropa lentamente cuidando de no lastimarse en ningún momento, sentía demasiado dolor en su área inferior y las piernas le temblaban pero no tenia opción pues habían pasado 4 horas desde que Sesshomaru había salido, seguramente a la oficina, y no conocía con certeza su hora de llegada por lo que era mejor hacer lo que había ordenado sino sería sometido de nuevo a aquella tortura.

Limpio la casa, hasta el último rincón de ella, siempre intentando no lastimarse o forzarse demasiado, pues conocía perfectamente su estado físico y a pesar de que hubiera preferido quedarse en el piso mientras lo enceraba decidió seguir ignorando el dolor. Lavo, seco, plancho y doblo las sabanas que habían sido manchadas con su sangre y otras sustancias antes de dejarlas sobre la cama y moverse a la cocina.

-¿…y…y ahora qué hago? –se pregunto de pie en la cocina y colocando sus manos frente a su pecho. –Yo no sé cocinar… -dijo en voz baja antes de sacar unas cuantas cosas pues lo único que conocía en su preparación era el sushi, afortunadamente todo estaba en la nevera ahora solo quedaba prepararlo.

******

Justamente a las 8 en punto llego a su casa, y estaciono el carro dentro de la cochera antes de salir y adentrarse dentro de la misma, el sonido de sartenes y cazuelas le indicaba que Itachi se encontraba en la cocina, lavando trastes al parecer, pues el agua se abría y cerraba.

-Por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta de que he vuelto. –pensó Sesshomaru dejando su saco en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y aflojando su corbata antes de caminar a la cocina donde se encontraba Itachi y notar que vestía una de sus camisas color azul rey y un par de bóxers negros también suyos. –Mi ropa le queda enorme…pero dios se ve tan esquicito…-pensó tragando grueso sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Itachi seguía lavando los trastes sin percatarse de nada, pues sus pensamientos eran bastante profundos, si quiera antes de notarlo, se encontró prisionero entre los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru que rodeaban su cintura mientras sus manos ni un instante perdían adentrándose debajo de su camisa y comenzando a recorrerle el cuerpo nuevamente.

-S…Sesshomaru…-susurro sorprendido y soltando la fibra que en ese momento sostenía.

-¿En qué pensabas gatito que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando entre? –susurro en su oído antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello. –Te ves bien con mi ropa, me tienta a mejor dejar que la uses en lugar d tu ropa. –dijo comenzando a desabotonar la camisa poco a poco.

-Yo…yo no ahhh, no te escuche, ya te…ya te sirvo de cenar…-dijo entrecortadamente con las mejillas encendidas y apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Olvídalo voy a cenarte a ti. –declaro girándolo quedando de frente y montándolo en el lavabo para comenzar a besarle el pecho y pincharle los pezones suavemente con una mano antes de posar su boca sobre ellos, robándole varios suspiros ahogados a Itachi que temblaba un poco ante las acciones de Sesshomaru sintiéndose nervioso pero de la misma manera demasiado bien.

-Es difícil dejar de desearte en verdad, -susurro llevando su rostro al de Itachi y mirando sus ojos negros como la misma noche portando un extraño brillo que denotaba una confusión y deseo correspondido al suyo. –mas con la expresión de tu rostro en este momento…prepárate…voy a hacerte mío en todo momento. –Dijo levantando a Itachi y cargándolo hasta la segunda planta donde abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormían y lo arrojo a la cama antes de subirse sobre él y comenzar a besarle y morderle el cuello mientras al mismo tiempo se despojaba de su ropa y la restante de Itachi.

-…s…Sesshomaru…e…espera…antes…-dijo Itachi con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada –antes de hacer esto…-dijo sintiendo algo de miedo -…no seas tan brusco por…por favor… -susurro bajando las orejas y mirando a Sesshomaru que le veía con frialdad y confusión directo a los ojos.

-Haz lo que te diga y cuando lo diga y no lo seré… -dio Sesshomaru en respuesta mirando las expresiones de Itachi al mismo tiempo que hablaba dando su anterior respuesta. – ¿Tenemos un trato? –pregunto con una media sonrisa que denotaba su fácil victoria ante la respuesta de Itachi en una afirmación sin voz. –Así me gusta… -susurro comenzando a lamer el pecho de Itachi por segunda vez mientras retiraba su ropa interior y comenzaba a penetrarlo con los dedos.

Mantenía su promesa, mientras él hiciera lo que su "amo" dijera, Sesshomaru sería dulce al momento de entrar en él. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora y media en el acto, mas aun ni siquiera habían comenzado, solo era probar, conocer y explorar el cuerpo contrario, desde una caricia hasta un atrevido beso o un juego de manos.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, acariciando dulcemente las hebras negras de Itachi mientras él con miedo, clara dedicación y cariño le daba un oral a Sesshomaru quien no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de su amante mientras lo hacia excitándose aun mas con la imagen de Itachi, sumiso como un simple minino ante una caricia haciendo todo lo que él le pidiera sin poner ni una sola escusa a ello.

Bajo su mano lentamente y acaricio la espalda de Itachi con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegara a su entrada y comenzar a acariciarla con dos de ellos logrando estremecer a Itachi un poco mientras sus mejillas se encendían aun más dándole una imagen aun más excitante al ver como Itachi comenzaba a jadear dejando que su cálido aliento chocara contra su entrepierna haciéndole sentir escalofríos por el choque de vientos.

-Suficiente… -susurro Sesshomaru sintiendo su respiración un poco acelerada y levantando el rostro de Itachi quien le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos. –Sobre mi regazo ahora. –dijo sin quitarle ni un momento la vista de encima observando como Itachi se aferraba a su cuerpo quedando hincado sobre su regazo antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente hasta sentir como la punta del pene de Sesshomaru rozaba con su entrada.

-S…Sesshomaru –susurro Itachi cerrando los ojos fuertemente y comenzando a bajar aun más hasta que la hombría de Sesshomaru estuviera totalmente dentro.

-Itachi –le llamo Sesshomaru en un suave susurro. –mírame…

La mirada de ambos se encontró en ese momento, ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos en los ojos del otro, eran tan distintos que a penas y notaban sus diferencias, eran el día y la noche en persona pero tal parecía que estos eran los porqués de que en ese instante estuvieran juntos. Se acercaron lentamente y con algo de inseguridad por parte de ambos se unieron en un beso que parecía como si fuese el primero de ambos, pues aquel beso era lento al igual que profundo por ambas partes.

Sesshomaru llevo sus manos a la cadera de Itachi y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta mientras seguía embelesado con el dulce néctar que los labios de Itachi le daban a saborear. Parecía como si su tiempo fuera eterno, como si nada avanzara más rápido que ellos mientras se movían en un vaivén de una velocidad irregular comenzando lento siguiendo rápido y bajando la velocidad en cada momento que sentían terminarían en cualquier momento ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese momento terminara pronto.

******

El sonido de su propia respiración le hacía demasiado difícil escuchar a su cabeza, el sabor de la boca de su amante le quitaba el aliento mientras sus manos se volvían una prisión eterna de la que no podría escapar jamás.

No precisamente porque no pudiera…

Sino porque no deseaba hacerlo…

O al menos no por el momento.


	7. Chapter 6: Problemas

**Capitulo 6 arrivaaaaaa Bueno si me tarde por falta d tiempo espero les guste el cap y dejen reviews, ya saben comentarios, criticas, reclamos o sugerencias la dejan en su review n.n bueno me retiro espero lo disfruten y que viva esta parejita crossover que tanto adoro!**

Disclamer: (Personajes: **Rumiko Takahasi y Masashi Kishimoto**) (Trama: **Skyrus no Danna osea mua**)

Capitulo 6: Problemas…

-¡Ah…ah…ah…! -el sonido de su voz era lo que sus oídos solo deseaban escuchar, ignorando el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente en la sala de la casa desde hacía varias horas. Su cuerpo unido al ajeno de Itachi mientras sus ojos le gravaban sumiso debajo de él con los brazos a los costados de su rostro, sus las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, respirando con dificultad y sus orejas escondidas en su cabello mientras su colita acariciaba sin perversión alguna su cuerpo a perlado por el sudor, volviendo aun más difícil e imposible para Sesshomaru el terminar y separarse del frágil y tóxicamente adictivo cuerpo de Itachi; pues de esa manera había estado más de cuatro horas. Hasta que finalmente después de observar a Itachi durante todo ese tiempo, excitándose y deseando con más afán su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se sintió liberar dentro.

Jadeando y bañado totalmente en sudor observo a Itachi debajo de él una vez más viendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba luchado por recuperar el aire que le había sido negado hacia demasiadas horas.

-Contesta el teléfono voy a darme un baño. –ordeno Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y caminando al baño dejando a Itachi solo en la recamara.

-…h…Hai… –respondió Itachi realmente fatigado y tomando la camisa de botones blanca antes de poniéndose de pie. Camino con dificultad fuera de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde se dejo caer en el sillón de estomago una vez que tomo el teléfono inalámbrico. – ¿Moshi moshi? –pregunto Itachi mas adormilado que nunca.

/¿Itachi-san?/ -pregunto la persona a penas escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono. -/Etto, soy Naraku, disculpa las molestias pero… ¿esta Sesshomaru aun en casa? Debió de haber llegado a la oficina hace mucho, tenia 3 juntas programadas para hoy, no llego a las primeras dos y tenemos más de media hora esperándolo para la tercera./ -dijo escuchándose bastante consternado desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Hai. Se está duchando. –respondió Itachi cerrando los ojos de tanto cansancio.

/Ha… ¿Crees que podría hablar con él?/ -pregunto algo apurado.

-Hmm…permíteme. –respondió más que fastidiado pues el levantarse era más complicado de lo que parecía. Subió las escaleras y camino de vuelta a la alcoba pasando junto a la cama y el closet antes de llegar a la puerta del baño. – ¿Sesshomaru…? Naraku te llama desde la oficina. –dijo abriendo la puerta después de tocar y asomando la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? –pregunto aun dentro de la regadera.

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo. –respondió Itachi adentrándose en el baño y dándole el teléfono a Sesshomaru.

-Vaya si esto se vuelve un fastidio. –pensó para sí tomando y colocando el teléfono frente a su oreja. –Si esto es por las juntas, bien puedes hacerte tu cargo de ellas, no eres principiante, Naraku.

/Lo lamento Sesshomaru, pero… es…es que nunca faltas y me preocupe./ -respondió en defensa propia Naraku.

-No seas entrometido, llegare más tarde, ahora no me fastidies. –ordeno Sesshomaru antes de colgar el teléfono y dárselo a Itachi de nuevo antes de terminar de darse su baño y correr la cortina importándole poco que Itachi aun estuviera dentro del baño.

-No deberías de estar aquí si tenías cosas que hacer temprano. –Dijo bajando las orejas y mirándole con algo de reprobación mientras le daba la bata de baño y una toalla.

-¿Y eso porque? –pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se secaba el cabello sin mirarle.

-Es…es que, estas descuidando asuntos de la empresa por estar haciendo…eso. –dijo mirando a Sesshomaru quien dejando de hacer lo que en ese momento hacia se giro a Itachi y le agarro del cuello, jalándolo hacia donde él estaba.

-Escucha bien, tus tontos comentarios mejor guárdatelos para ti solo, así como se lo dije a Naraku te lo repito a ti. No seas entrometido. Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es problema mío y de nadie más. –dijo mirado a Itachi directo a los ojos.

Esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON IDIOTECES! –grito molesto quitándose la mano de Sesshomaru del cuello. -¡No es solo la sucursal del norte de la empresa de tu padre la que manejas, sino también la empresa de mi padre, y si descuidas tu trabajo no solo la de tu padre se viene abajo sino también la de mi padre, no soy estúpido! –Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Itachi más que molesto, detestaba que un mocoso como Itachi le viniera a decir a él que hacer.

Si jamás lo había tolerado… ¿por qué razón tendría que hacerlo ahora? Levanto la mano y en un ágil movimiento golpeo con la mano abierta la mejilla de Itachi produciendo un sonido seco que hizo eco en el baño.

-No me vuelvas a alzar la voz. –Ordeno en un suave y severo tono de indiferencia que le hacía hervir la sangre a Itachi. De un momento a otro sintió que le ardía la mejilla y algo escurría por ella de manera realmente lenta.

-¡No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima maldito desgraciado! –Grito Itachi mirando a Sesshomaru más que molesto y manteniendo la mano derecha a la altura de su rostro, mostrando en la punta de sus uñas gotas de sangre.

Sesshomaru solía ser una persona paciente, a decir verdad tal vez demasiado o muy poco, dependía de la situación que la requería o en la que se encontraba. Pero esta vez, precisamente en esta ocasión su paciencia se había ido a la fregada. Tomo a Itachi por el cuello y lo tiro al piso consigo encima, le miro el rostro y como luchaba por zafarse de su agresor haciéndole enojar aun más y apretar su cuello con intenciones de ahorcarlo más se contuvo un poco y en su lugar le propino un golpe en a cara con la mano cerrada antes de abrirle la camisa votando los botones de esta.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN MOCOSO, PUEDO SER UNA PERSONA PACIENTE PERO SI ME BUSCAS ME ENCUENTRAS Y EN ESTA OCACION REVASASTE LOS LIMITES DE MI PACIENCIA! –Grito furioso antes de levantarlo del suelo y sacarlo del baño arrojándolo a la cama sin ninguna consideración.

-Maldición… ¿¡¿SESSHOMARU ESTAS LOCO? ¡CASI ME MATAS MALDITO PSICOPATA! –grito a todo pulmón recibiendo otro golpe como respuesta de Sesshomaru y en cuanto quiso gritar de nuevo recibió otro más fuerte que el anterior dejándolo estupefacto y mas que molesto con Sesshomaru.

Le miro con los ojos más que abiertos y estuvo a punto de tirarle un buen puñetazo cuando el mismo Sesshomaru le tomo ambas manos y bajo de la cama a tirones antes de estamparlo de cara contra la pared torciéndole ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

-No sé si ya te lo habían dicho pero, puedes ser bastante molesto. –Afirmo Sesshomaru bajándole los bóxers a Itachi hasta dejarlos en el suelo logrando provocar que Itachi a demás de sorprendido comenzara a temblar conociendo lo que efectivamente había olvidado que se le dijo el primer día de casados…_seré gentil mientras hagas todo lo que yo te diga._ Y efectivamente lo había cumplido al pie de la letra hasta ese preciso momento, en el que, con unas simples palabras dijo _ahórrate tus comentarios._ Esa había sido la orden más clara que había dado desde el inicio de la semana…y él había desobedecido…

-M…Matte, Se…Sesshomaru, yo…yo lo lamento…di…discúlpame por favor no… -susurro sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas mientras bajaba las orejas y enredaba su colita en una de sus piernas intentando protegerse inconscientemente.

-Te di oportunidades de sobra para que cerraras el pico de cotorra que tienes por boca pero decidiste no hacerlo…hay que castigarte. –Dijo frívolamente mientras se abría la bata y le abría las piernas a Itachi.

-Onegai…Sesshomaru…por lo que más quieras…no… -susurro Itachi con un hilo por voz y sintiendo la punta de la hombría de Sesshomaru en su entrada.

-Ruega lo que quieras. –dijo severo. –esto es un castigo no una recompensa. –completo antes de hundirse en el cuerpo de Itachi haciéndole tensar el cuerpo completamente mientras gritaba su nombre pidiendo clemencia.


End file.
